Beneath a normal guise
by Commander3428961
Summary: (Yes. This is the story I was challenged to write. Added a little something. Sort of a crossover with a crossover. See 'Flight of the Jedi'). Throughout the universe, the Jedi are believed to be nothing more than a myth. Even the wise Optimus doubts their existence. However, when six padawans keep contacting them, Jack and his mother must reveal themselves, in order to show truth
1. Chapter 1

(Yes. This is the story I was challenged to do. PS, I have some elements (and characters) from my other Star Wars crossover. It's like a crossover, with a crossover. Hope you enjoy. If not, I understand).

Under a Normal Guise.

Chapter 1. 'The call, from old friends.'

(Jasper, Nevada).

June Darby unlocked the door to her small house, walked through. It had been a long day at work. She got as warm as she could, and got ready for a night with a good book.

She sighed, remembering the day she'd gone through. What she first thought was an accident. A number of flaming vehicles, on top of one another. She could sense however, that it was no accident. She could feel that some sicko, started the fire just because of some, evil sense of humor. She proved that, and the man responsible received the firing squad. She remembered one of the victims. A young boy, around the age of her son, who got caught in the flames. The boy looked like his faced had been eaten off, like in one of those zombie films teenagers like to watch. The boy would never look remotely normal, again.

 **FLASHBACK**

June held on to the boy's hand, feeling the pressure of his grip. He was clinging on to her, like a life line. His face burned, too far to fix.

He said, his voice breaking, "It hurts."

June told him, stroking what was left his blonde locks, "I know, sweetie. I know." She tried her best to comfort him.

The boy looked around in fear, "Where's my mom?" He couldn't stop shaking, "I can't see her. Where is mom?"

June said, "She's with you, dear. Even if you can't see here, she's with you."

 **FLASHBACK END**

June could only worry. Earth was a cruel place. After what that boy had been through, no doubt he was going to see that, for himself. She decided not to think about it, and got to her book. Until she heard something. Something she never expected, to hear again.

That distinct jingle, that she hadn't heard in over three years. Her comlink. She wondered who'd survived, to pull it off. Very few, if any, of her kind didn't survive the purge. The Emperor made sure of that.

Three years prior to their journey to Earth, 'Chancellor Palpatine' ordered the execution of their kind. The people who had defended the Republic for centuries. She could do nothing, but watch from a distance as her friends were gunned down and killed. Killed by the Clone Troopers, who had fought beside them for years. June and Jack, who'd also been her padawan at the time, were among the few managed a distance from the purge.

They assumed themselves to be among the last, if not THE last, of the Jedi Order. She was the only Jedi, to her knowledge, to have her own son be her padawan.

June remembered everything from her old life. Including, when it ended. The day the 'Chancellor' reorganized the Republic, into the Empire. Him and that traitor, Anakin Skywalker. Or, as he now called himself, Darth Vader. She saw him murder younglings, masters, knights, temple guards.. Even the man she loved, was killed by Vader.

She thanked the Force, or Primus or whatever it was. She didn't know what she believed anymore.

Sometime after landing on Earth, she got involved in the war between the Autobots, and the Decepticons. She would often giggle, at the possibility of her old life, meeting her new one. She knew that her friend, Obi-Wan Kenobi, would get along well with Optimus Prime.

She moved past her cobweb filled dungeon of a basement, looking at all the boxes. Boxes full of the remains, of her old life. As soon as she got to the bottom, where she kept her comlink, Jack's own comlink went off. She took them both out, fearing it may be a trap. She activated both comlinks.

Two people, she never expected to hear from again. One very old creature, the other a teenaged human.

The youngest person said, in happiness, "I'm glad to see your alive, Master Darby. It's always good to see someone else who survived."

The old creature said, "Agree with my apprentice, I do. Good to see you again it is, Master Darby."

June smiled, seeing her old friends again. She said, "It's an honor to hear from you Master Yoda." She looked at the teenager, "You as well, Padawan Maximum."

(A/N: See my story 'Flight of the Jedi,' which is another crossover I did, to see more of Padawan Max. If you don't know who she is, look at the description of 'Flight of the Jedi.' I will continue on this story, but I have another one in the mix. Next time.)


	2. New Revelation

(Yes. I finally remembered this story. Remember.. this is kind of a double crossover).

June couldn't believe it. Not only the head of the Jedi Order, her friend. But also his padawan. Another old friend.

She bowed her head, "Master. It's good to see you again."

Max replied, "You as well, Master Darby. It's been a long time." She chuckled, "I guess this is proof that.. We thought we were the only Jedi hiding on Earth. But I guess not."

As the two shared a laugh, Yoda looked disappointed. He said, "Heavily disappointed in the both of you, I am. Drawn the Empire to Earth, your actions have.":

Maximum (or Max as she preferred to be called) told her former Master, "Neither of us sent the message. Solo sent the message that there were Jedi on Earth."

The aging grandmaster shook his head, "Refer to Solo's message, I do not. Refer to a shift in the Force, I do. Great numbers of the Light Side, I sense. A massive surge of light energy."

June immediately thought of the defeat of Unicron. The Matrix. From it, as well as from Optimus Prime. The light side could be easily sensed. No doubt that the Sith also felt the shift in the Force.

Max offered, "A shift in the Force, and the transmission from Dylan, could no doubt lead the Empire here."

June asked, "Dylan? Solo's brother? I thought he was dead."

Max looked down, "He is now. Thanks to the 'chosen one.'"

June simply said, realizing her mistake, "Oh. I'm sorry." Maximum had been close to the pilot, Han Solo, and his younger brother Dylan. With Dylan gone, it would be quite difficult for her.

Max replied, "I'll be fine." She shook her head, "Anyway. Knowing the Empire, Vader is coming. We were Anakin's friends, me and the other five padawans with me. Once he's done with us.."

June knew what was coming, "And since he knows I'm just a healer"

Yoda finished it, "After your son, he will be "


End file.
